IParty with Victorious
iParty with Victorious is de 11e tot 13e aflevering van seizoen 4 van iCarly en een cross-over met Victorious. Deze aflevering telt alleen als iCarly aflevering. Plot Steven Carson is het vriendje van Carly (maar ook van Tori uit Victorious). Als Carly zijn naam opzoekt op internet ziet ze een foto van hem met Tori. Sam zegt dat Steven vreemdgaat met haar. Ondertussen verteld André iedereen dat hij een feest geeft in het huis van Kenan Thompson. Sam ziet dit op Twitter en vind dit een goede gelegenheid om Steven te betrappen. Dus rijd Spencer iedereen naar LA met de auto van Socko. Ze gaan naar een van Spencer's ex-vriendinnen om special effects make-up op te krijgen. Gibby krijgt een pet en een moedervlek. Als ze bij het feest aankomen zoeken ze naar Steven en Tori. Even later komen ze Tori tegen en komen ze erachter dat Steven met beide meiden heeft. Ze pakken hem terug op iCarly in een kast (waarvan Steven dacht dat hij en Tori daar hun honderdste dag kus zouden hebben). Ondertussen zitten Spencer, Jade, Beck en Sikowitz lekker in een jacuzzi. Gibby is zijn moedervlek kwijt en die gaat hij dus zoeken, maar iemand herkent hem dus slaat hij hem knock-out. Later speelt Sinjin een surfgame die ineens een storing krijgt waardoor hij door het raam gelanceerd word en in de jacuzzi valt. Ook zijn Robbie en Rex lekker aan het rappen, ook nog tegen Sam. Na al dat sluit het af met een mashup van Leave It All To Me en Make It Shine, de thema liedjes van de twee shows. Quotes Carly: I don't know, I just feel bad for the weeds. Sam: Weeds are nothing but green losers! Freddie: Well, maybe weeds are just like, you know, homeless plants looking for a lawn to call their own! Sam: I'm gonna open a can of something and eat it. Freddie: You're eating a can of pie filling? Sam: It's all I've got! Carly: Which is why I'm gonna make you your favorite kind of sandwich. Sam: Gasp Large? Carly: Uh-huh. Sam: Mrs. Benson Freddie hates you. Freddie: I don't quotation marks "hate her". Spencer: Mrs. Benson, not that we don't all want you to leave, but why are you here? Marissa: Well, I don't see how a boy can make a girl'' that happy. '''Sam:' Sure, 'cause you haven't had a date since Seinfield got cancelled. Marissa: It wasn't cancelled! Jerry chose not to do another season. Sam: teasingly Your aunt sounds awesome. Freddie: to her Like your family is not full of freaks and mutants. Sam: Touche... Sam: How come you've never heard about the 100-day kiss thing? Gibby: I didn't know about it. Sam: Well ... yeah, but ... YOU're a Gibby. Freddie: '''So who taught you this fruit game? '''Sam: '''My mom. '''Carly: '''Oh, no...... '''Freddie:'' See if you find out if oranges can crack a spine. ''at Sam 'cause I THINK THEY CAN! Sam: '''Oh, man up. Or at least boy up. '''Freddie: Doyng! Who's she?! Carly: '''She's a girl! And don't say, "doyng"! '''Sam: '''She looks like that Shelby Marx chick you fought. '''Freddie: Yeah, but this girl's way hotter! Carly: at Freddie '' '''Freddie': I didn't say "doyng." Freddie: Here, let me see if I can find some more pics of this Tori girl. Sam: Why? Carly: So he can stare at her, and drool. Freddie: I'm researching ''her! ''second pause ''OH! YEP! THERE IT IS!! Wow! Oh guys, oh man, look at those cheekbones! Look it, oh guys, oh she is ''SMOKING ho- by Carly throwing an orange at his back AHHHHHH!! Carly: Boom-ba! Sam: Spencer Why are you walking like a bloated zombie? Mr. Howard: Shay! Puckett! Are you texting in my class!? Sam: Yup. Sam: her text message aloud to class 'Just deal with the fact that Steven might be cheating on you.' Carly: [Reading ''her text message]'' 'Will you stop saying that? I love ''him.' '''Sam: '''Then I typed 'Colon P'. '''Freddie:' Mr. Howard That means she stuck her tongue out. Mr. Howard: I know all about 'Colon P'. starts laughing uproariously Carly: Steven is not cheating on me! Sam: Denial's (the Nile) not just a river in Utah. Carly: Egypt! Carly: Steven told me I'm one of a kind! Sam: Yes, and my dad once told my mom he was coming back. is silent for a few seconds Sam: So, moving on.... Freddie: The famous Kenan Thompson?! Sam: sarcastically Gee... I don't know. Could be...Kenan Thompson, the butt doctor! Beck: Jade loves jacuzzis. Jade: Sometimes I pretend I've been captured by witches, and they are using me to make human soup. Tori: I would've brought a swimsuit if I had known-- jumps up from behind the bar and plays a high note on a trumpet, causing everyone but Beck to jump back and scream Sikowitz: It's me! With a trumpet! Mrs. Harris: '''HEY ANDRÈ!!! '''Andrè: '''Grandma, what are you doing at this party?!? '''Mrs. Harris: REX TWEETED ABOUT IT!! WHERE'S KENAN THOMPSON!?!? Andrè: '''Grandma, please go home... '''Mrs. Harris: '''OK ANDRÈ!! '''Steven: Tori I wanted to give you this. Tori: Gasp ''Steven! You nutball! A charm bracelet? '''Carly': herself ''Charm bracelet?! ''at her charm bracelet '' '''Steven': Tori ''Yeah, it's one of a kind, like you. '''Carly': herself Okay, that hurt... that wounded me. Tori: Steven ''Oh my god it's ''beautiful... I love you. Steven: Tori I love you too. Tori Carly: Aaaand that killed me... now, I'm dead. away Carly: '''You were right. Go ahead...say you told me so. '''Sam: ''closer with a solemn expression I told you so. '''Freddie: Shocked'' DUDE!! '''Freddie: ''to beat up Steven He deserves it! '''Carly:' I know. But ... you're nerdy. Steven will pound you silly. Tori: You have no idea how in love I am with your web show! Carly: No, but I know how in love you are with my boyfriend... Tori: What do you mean in love with'' your boyfriend?? '''Carly': Its okay, its okay. I'm in love with your boyfriend, so ... we're kinda even. Sam:Carly You gonna knuckle down on this chick? out a sock I brought the buttersock. Carly: Its not her fault ... We're both victims. Sam: Yeah, but I mean... Carly: I'm NOT gonna beat her with a sock full of butter!!! Tori: She wants you to hurt me with butter? Freddie: Yeah. Sam: Okay, now that we know Steven's a stinkin' cheater, let's talk about revenge. Once again, I offer the buttersock! Carly: the buttersock from Sam ''We don't ''just ''want to hurt Steven. '''Tori:' We don't? Carly: thought No.. Tori: disappointed Oh.. Tori: Come on, I wanna be a part of your iCarly unspoken communication! How are we getting back at Steven? pointing at her charm bracelet Topi wanna know!!! Kenan Thompson: Now I know you're not from Northridge. Tori: Uhh...uh uh. Kenan Thompson: There it is. You see that? There it is right there! Why does everybody wanna borrow money from me? I mean, you guys, Andy Samberg, half the original cast of All That! Tori: 'Aww, I used to ''love that show! '''Kenan: '''Your cheekbones- they're like just perfect little sugarplums! '''Carly: '''No no no no, we don't wanna borrow money! '''Sam: '''Eh, now wait a second... '''Carly: '''Ok, Sam! '''Steven: Wait, this is live on iCarly?! Carly: Uh huh! But don't worry... Sam: '''Only like a million people are watching, so... '''Carly: '''Yeah, so it's not like your whole life's over, oh wait... '''Carly, Tori and Kenan Thompson: It kinda is! Cat: Yay! I love karaoke! Tori: '''Cat! '''Cat: What? Tori: '''Shh!! Your doctor said you weren't supposed to talk! '''Cat: singing He didn't saay I couldn't siing! Tori: Well, alright. Extended Version Quotes Freddie: She's been dating a new guy, Sam and Freddie: unison, mocking Carly in dreamy voices and leaning their heads together Steven... Mrs. Benson: Spencer, I need to have Freddie stay here. Spencer: Yeah, no problem. Mrs. Benson: Why are you in that thing? Spencer: Oh. See, I was at the uh- off by Mrs. Benson Mrs. Benson: I don't care. Gibby: classroom in front of students ''See, I put the stack of quarters right here on my elbow. ''quarters on his elbow ''And, now watch as I whip my hand around to try to catch the quarters before they fall. ''arm around and tries to catch the quarters, but fails and hits a kid named Rusty in the glasses; breaking his lens Rusty: Ahh! Man... you broke my lens! Gibby: Well, I just lost a buck 75 ($1.75) alright Rusty? So we all got problems. to look for his quarters Freddie: Rusty's upset... Gibby: frustrated When's Rusty not upset? Carly: the web show, harassing a cactus You're the worst cactus ever! Sam: Stupid cactus! Carly: You're the loser of the desert! Sam: You have no friends! Carly: No one wants you! Sam: Lame cactus! Carly: You're an embarrassment to all succulents! Sam: Idiot! and Sam turn back to the camera and smile Carly: And that's how you damage the self-esteem of a cactus! Freddie: ''the camera onto himself'' Also works on ferns, flowers, and various cheeses! the camera back at the girls Carly: Okay, we're going to move on to our next segment here on iCarly! Sam: Which involes the brain of our disturbed friend, Gibby! Carly: Yes! We all know that Gibby's head is full or wrong-ness... Sam: And to demonstrate that again, let's take a look at- moving cactus walks towards Carly and Sam growling. Uh oh... it's the cactus' big brother! Carly and Sam: onto eachother and scream Tori: Los Angeles watching the webshow with Steven laughing ''Oh my god, how funny is this? Aren't they hilarious? '''Steven': Yeah, it's funny... not to know what it is ''What's it called? '''Tori': iCarly. confused ''You've ''never ''heard of it? '''Steven': Uh... no... why? Tori: Cause' you live in Seattle half the time, and that's where these girls do it from. Carly: laptop with Sam ''Go on now! '''Sam': the cactus' big brother Go! Carly: the cactus' big brother ''Walk out the door! '''Sam': Just turn around now! Carly: You're not welcome anymore! Steven and Tori: with Steven laughing nervously Sam: And now, Carly: A disturbing voyage into the depths of the ever puzzling Gibbish brain... Tori: laughing ''That girl Carly's really pretty don't you think? '''Steven': Sure... just uh, not my type... anyway... uh, you know, we've been going out for over 3 months. Tori: I do... we're coming up on our 100 day kiss. Steven: Sneak preview? Tori: Show me the trailer. Steven Jade: the Asphalt Cafe ''Who dips french fries with Mayonnaise? '''Tori: '''It's really good. I started doing it when I - ''cut off by Jade Jade: 'I don't need your life story. ''her beverage yawns '''Robbie: Nice nap? Rex: Yeah. I dreamt of a life without you. Andrè: Hey, Cat. You seen Robbie? writes "NO" on an index card and holds it up for Andrè to see Andrè annoyed ''Why couldn't you just do this? ''his head and walks away. writes "BYE" on an index card and holds it up. Sam: Tori and Steven The picture was posted by some nerd named Robbie Shapiro who looks a LOT like Andy Samberg, which doesn't matter, but I thought I'd point it out. Jade: How do you even know about the party? Sikowitz: I follow Rex! walks by holding Rex Rex: Bet you don't follow Robbie. Sikowitz: Of course not! Trivia *Het is bekend gemaakt dat de verlengde versie van iParty with Victorious op 27 augustus op TV komt in de VS. *Dan Schneider, bedenker van iCarly, heeft allerlei filmpjes en plaatjes van de Victorious en iCarly cast op de iCarly set ge-upload. Ook heeft Dan getweet (maar niet helemaal direct) over een tweede cross-over. *Een Nederlandse Victorious wiki is hier te vinden. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoen 4